Almost Matching Charms
by gummybearsrock
Summary: Skylar Fox just wants to live her life but mean girls, monsters and not to forget demigod school are inturupting it!   sorry, suck at summeries. rated T cuz I'm paranoid FIRST FANFIC PLZ GIVE IT A CHANCE
1. Chapter 1: How everything started

Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me therefore I do not own it!

* * *

><p>My 13th birthday. That morning my mother lead me into my room with a small black velvet box. My mom and I sat on my bed and she held out the box, " Happy birthday Sky!" she exclaimed. I smiled and took the box.<p>

I opened it to find a silver charm bracelet with two bronze charms: one outlined with blue and the other green, both shaped like tridents. Immediately after looking at the bracelet I embraced my mom in a hug, "Thanks mom. I love it, but I can't imagine how much it cost though." After saying that my mom's smile faded

"Well, actually it was a present from your father. Before he uh... left. I promised him," she wiped a tear from her face, "that I would give this to you."

" Oh, well... ok then," I said while clipping it on, " I gotta go, I don't want to miss the last day of school before summer. See you later."

I kissed my mom on the cheek and left our small apartment with my teal Jansport backpack.

I met my best friend Alaine at the bus stop. She was wearing a red T-shirt, skinny jeans, a pair of navy blue converse and her golden music note necklace she always wears.

"Hey Skylar. Happy Birthday!" she greeted me, "I got you something," she pulled out multi-coloured earplugs I've been wanting for my i-pod ever since I saw them.

"Thanks Ally! I can't believe you got them." I commented. As the yellow bus pulled up, Alaine and I quickly filed into it. We took a seat in the back and I removed my i-pod from my pocket and switched the old earplugs with the new ones.

Alaine eyed my new bracelet, "Where did you get that?" she asked

" Oh, well... I... my uh-"

"ERRK!" the bus screeched.

After exiting, the bell rang for first period. It was a very, _very_ slow day. It was really annoying thanks to the fact that I have ADHD. Tapping my pencil on my desk and fiddling with my old earplugs in my pocket all day. Real fun.

At the end of school I pulled out my i-pod and started listening to 'Monster' by Paramore. I met Alaine at her locker and we headed outside. "Hey, how about we take a trip to our favourite candy shop?" Ally asked. I said yes and we started towards the store.

"You still haven't answered my question yet, where did you get that bracelet?" Alaine questioned half way there.

"Oh well it was a present from my dad before he well... you know." I replied. Ally stopped

" Sky, I have to tell you something. Well I-"

"ROAR!" barked a _really_ loud dog in the distance. Or what I thought was a dog.

" Ally. What _was_ that?"

" Um, well. I'm not sure but I have a good idea of what it is,"

The dog that looked tiny in the distance grew huge when it was running full speed for us.

I checked my watch, it read 5:23pm and we were in a park. There were only about seven people there and they were far from us, plus the Mastiff the size of a garbage truck charging towards us.

"Alaine, What is going on? That monster dog looks hungry and it's looking straight at US! Why aren't we running? Trust me, I would be but I'm not leaving without you!" I rambled. She ignored me though and started to rub the charm on her necklace. To my surprise it transformed into a golden bow and arrow.

"Skylar, you saw what I just did? Do the same to one of your charms."

I obeyed and the green rimmed charm turned into a sword with a leather grip, bronze blade and an enlarged version of the green rimmed charm in the middle of the hilt.

"Whoa," was all I could say, but my moment of awe disappeared when the giant dog let out a blood curling bark. Alaine released one of her bows and it flew into the dog's leg. Ally looked at me and I got the message. It was my turn to fight.

I slashed at the dog's other leg, cut off I its tail and to top it all off I jabbed it in the stomach. It exploded into dust and I fell on my knees in exhaustion.

"Hey Sky, we gotta go to your house. Like _now._"

I got up and walked over to the water cooler quickly to make an attempt to revive myself. With one sip I felt like I could run tem miles. I sprinted back over to Alaine and we started to run back to my house. We ran past subways and clothes shops until we made it to my building. It's not a very long run from the park to the Rhode Island apartment I live in.

We barged into my apartment and found my mom watching T.V. in the kitchen (yep the kitchen, we don't have a living room or anything.). "Hey Sky, Alaine, how is every-"

"Sorry to interrupt Ms. Fox but at the park we were disrupted by a _hellhound_ ."

"A what?" my mom commented with a scared look on her face.

"That's what that dog thing is called? Suits it. I like totally killed it! Hey look I'm still holding my sword! Check it out mom, that's why I'm missing a charm, 'cuz it turned into this awesome sword and-"

"Skylar Fox, you could have been killed! Anyway go pack a bag, you're going to a... special camp with Alaine."

"Sorry," I said and rubbed the trident sign in the centre returning it to regular size.

I quickly changed into my black converse, blue graphic tee, black hoodie, my bracelet and nose stud. I emptied my book bag and put in my i-pod, and some extra clothes.

I met my mother outside of the building and she gave me a hug, "Skylar I love you. Never forget that no matter what happens." I nodded and then she turned to Ally, "You know where it is right? Not too far from here. Take care of yourselves. Everything will be explained soon. Bye" I hugged my mom back and we took off.

"Hey Ally, where are we going?" I asked

" Camp Half-Blood," she replied

" What, no explanation? Magical bracelets, what are they called... oh, Hellhounds and a camp?"

" You'll see. Look, that hill right there is where the camp is. Were close"

A loud screech filled the air. "Run." Was all Ally could make out. And I listened.

As fast as I could I started running. But at the base of the hill I made the mistake of looking back. There about twenty feet away stood a leathery winged monster. It looked like an old lady. A demonized old lady.

I sprinted up the hill in panic, Alaine already at the top, bow drawn. I reached the top to fall at the piercing feeling of the hag's claws scraping my back. I screamed so loudly I bet my mom heard it from our apartment.

I tried to fight of the pain and I managed to get up and rub the charm. I looked the monster straight in the eye and started to slash and jab. I almost killed it but it scratched me in the arm and I fell again. I thought I was a goner but a familiar golden arrow saved me.

I blacked out though, unable to thank my rescuer.

* * *

><p>Sorry if its a bit rushed. Its my first fanfic! if you have any ideas for up coming chapter please PM me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Claiming

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes Olympus or any of the characters besides Skylar Fox and her mom.

* * *

><p>I woke up in some kind of sick room. To my right sat Alaine next to a tall glass of golden liquid. "Morning sleeping beauty." She greeted me<p>

"Sup. I had the craziest dream like, ever. First my mom gave me a bracelet that transforms into a sword and your necklace turned into a bow and arrow. Crazy right?" I stated

"Sky, look at your wrist,"

"Sure but that's not goanna-"

My jaw dropped in shock that I was wearing the bracelet. "So that was all real? Monsters and magical jewellery and- What has this world come to?" I questioned the universe.

"Skylar calm down, just relax. I've got something to tell you. Well you know about Greek mythology and stuff?"

"Yup."

"Well it's all real. The giant dog, that's a hellhound, the old lady with wings, that's a fury and the golden stuff you were just drinking is called nectar. The drink of the gods, it heals you like ambrosia but don't drink too much; it'll burn you right up.

Your sword is made of celestial bronze, a metal specially made for godly things. You are a demigod. Part human part god. And judging from the trident symbol on your bracelet/weapon, your dad is probably Po-" she stared above my head

"What?" I looked to where she was staring. A trident symbol was hovering above my head.

" Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" I screamed frantically while trying to swat it.

"OH MY GODS I WAS RIGHT, POSEIDON!" Ally was practically shouting. But then a hose-man-thing trotted in

"What's all the racket?" he asked sternly but then understood when he saw the trident symbol above my head fading

"Alaine, can you show her the cabin she will be staying in?" it asked

"No Prob," she responded. When the horse man left I was still in utter shock.

"Alaine, what was that? Oh wait let me guess: a centaur." I joked

"Actually you're correct," she added while walking out the door, "You coming?"

While walking to my cabin I kinda got use to seeing seven year olds fighting each other with pointy objects, saters and nymphs walking past me and everything I thought was just a myth. "Ok, so I'll take you to your cabin and then I'll give you the grand tour of Camp Half-Blood!" Ally told me.

Eventually we met a greyish green building with seashells embedded into it. As we were walking in I saw there were each three bunks on the left and right walls.

"Hey guys. This is Skylar Fox, your new sister," she started, "Skylar this is Percy Jackson." Ally motioned to the boy sitting on the first bed on the bottom bunk. He had black shaggy hair and sea green eyes. "This is Kyndell Waters," she motioned to a girl sitting on the first bed to the left wall on the bottom bunk. She had blue eyes and straight black hair with blue dye on her bangs and lime green feathers streaking her hair that reached her mid-back. "And this is her twin, Elizabeth Waters." Ally motioned to the girl on the bunk above Kyndell. She had green eyes black straight hair that reached down to her shoulders. They all had slightly tanned skin.

"Wait, so you're telling me that they are supposed to be my siblings? I have no family besides my mom." I protested

"But-" Alaine started but was cut off by Percy

"Alaine, may I?"

"Sure,"

"Skylar, come with me," Percy told me. He brought me to a large mirror at the back of the room, "Look at the reflection in the mirror. We both have black hair, tan skin, green eyes- um well kinda," I have one green eye and the other blue, "but you have blue eyes like Kyndell too," I smiled at the thought of having sisters and a brother, "see, you even have the Poseidon signature smirk! You've got to admit, the resemblance is uncanny. Your dad is Poseidon like our dad. Our moms are different though. We are only half siblings. Get it?"

"I think so." I answered.

"Ok so Sky, can you meet me outside after you pack up and change?" Alaine asked. I just noticed when she said that, that my clothes were ripped from our fight with the fury.

"Yup. " I replied.

After taking a shower and changing into a camp t–shirt and my old jeans from my bag, I put my bag on the middle bed on the right wall of my cabin and left to find Alaine.

When I found her she was leaning against the cabin playing with the edges of her straight light brown hair. "Hey, so are you gonna show me your camp or what?" I started

"Yes, let's start with the stables."

"Sure,"

"Wait a minute," Alaine whistled and then a tan pug came running out of no where. It jumped up on Ally but she just slightly leaned back.

"Skylar this is Buddha, my dog,"

"Aww, it's so cute!"

"You should see my sister's Chihuahua-"

"You have a sister?"

"Twin, actually."

"Then why haven't I met her?"

"Well only one person could go and scout out campers in Rhode Island this year and Chiron chose me. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to listen to him." She explained

"Oh…"

"You'll meet her soon. When we get to the Apollo cabin,"

"You're a child of Apollo? I've never and I mean _never_ heard you sing once."

"We all don't necessarily have to sing. I play saxophone, guitar and bass, remember? That is musical too."

"Oh yeah,"

The tour started with the stables. There were winged horses called Pegasus and Alaine said that if I wanted the next day, when new Pegasus are arriving, I could choose one. Next came the Dining Pavilion and almost last for the day, sword fighting arena.

It was an open area of nothing but beat up dummies and campers practicing. At one end there was also and arching range (is that what you call it?) where kids lined up in a row and shot arrows at targets.

"That's my cabin," she said, "I have someone to show you." And with that she started to drag me over to her family.

She brought me over to a girl with wavy dirty blonde hair that reached her chest and light amber eyes with gold flecks. She looked very similar to Alaine except Ally had light brown hair and blue eyes also with flecks of gold. "Skylar, meet Kyra my twin sister. "

"Hi, nice to met you," I commented

"Nice to meet you too," Kyra said

"How about you go back to your cabin and hang out with Percy and the others until dinner?" Alaine asked

"Sure, Later." I replied and ended the conversation like that.

While walking there I remembered my i-pod and took it out and started listening to 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. I opened the door to my cabin, "Hey," I told my cabin mates. They were cleaning their weapons. I sat on my bed and looked at my bracelet. I rubbed both charms and the green charm turned into my sword and the blue one turned into a dagger version with an enlarged blue charm in the middle.

"Whoa," the twins said.

"I see you're ready for capture the flag tomorrow." Is what Percy said.

* * *

><p>Please, if you read this, make an effort to review! And sorry if its a little rushed!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. I only own Skylar, her mom and Rebecca

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up vividly remembering the night before. At dinner a drunken looking man introduced me as Skyrah Frost and then announced that their monthly game, Capture the Flag, would be held this afternoon. After, we had dinner. Nymphs came out from their trees with platters of food and empty goblets. Percy told me to say what kind of drink I'd want to the cup. "Sprite," I said and the cup was magically filled with the fizzy soda. Later we dumper the rest of our food in the campfire and said a silent prayer. Lastly we sang campfire songs.<p>

But that morning we started with breakfast: Scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. The day followed by sword fighting practice with the Athena cabin. There I met Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth.

"Hi Skylar, so this is how it works. We pair up and start fighting each other. It's that simple. Now, the twins are already paired up with kids from my cabin. Hmm…Oh, hey Jake!" she called to a boy with messy light brown hair and sparkling grey eyes, similar to the rest of the cabin's. He sprinted over and flipped some hair out of his eyes, "Yeah Anabeth,"

"I still know how against you are to having training with the Poseidon cabin but can you partner up with Skylar here?"

"No, no, no-"

"Please-"

"No, No-"

"Do it for me,"

"Fine, But I won't like it,"

I was just annoyed that he was just dissing my cabin like that. So what I've been there for one day, so what my dad has never communicated with me at all- I had to represent my cabin with pride.

We walked to an empty spot and he took out his dagger then looked at me, "Even the dumbest person would know that to fight you need a weapon-" he stated

"Jeez dude, what's wrong with you?" I asked him

"Absolutely nothing,"

"Whatever, and my weapon is right here."

I rubbed the green charm and it transformed into the sword

"Happy?" I said and then rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I guess you don't know how to fight, well let's start with the basics-"

"I know how to fight. I killed a hellhound on my first try,"

"Whatever," he remarked and started the match with a clash of our swords.

He went for my arm but I sidestepped and hit his shoulder, he winced but I just made him angry. He sliced my wrist and that sent my sword flying into the air. He caught it and pointed his sword at my neck my sword behind it. "I though you said you could fight?"

"Oh, I can. And one more thing. No one touches my sword." I answered and rubbed my blue charm summoning my dagger. I then threw it at Jake's foot, still looking at his face. He fell

"Ow! Oh gods! SKYLAR!" I pulled the dagger out of his foot with a smirk, "Ahh!" he screamed in pain

"The cut on your shoulder is for hating on Poseidon, while your foot is for touching my sword." I finished then started to walk back to my cabin, but Percy stopped me, "Hey, where are you going? Practice isn't over yet."

"Well, stupid Jack-"

"Jake,"

"Whatever, well he was dissing Poseidon so I cut him in the shoulder. He tried using my sword against me so I threw my dagger at his foot."

"Oh." Percy said and then checked his watch, "Actually practice is over, how about you go find Alaine and then meet Elizabeth, Kyndell and I at the stables?"

"Sure," I said then went to find her

I found her at her cabin. It was extremely bright in there and I swear I was almost blinded. She was playing her saxophone on her bed at the back of the cabin.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey,"

"Percy wants us to meet him at the stables,"

"Sure,"

"Are you excited to get your own Pegasus?" Alaine asked me

"I guess, but I'm not really good with heights,"

"You're scared?"

"No, it's not that. I've just never been in the sky before."

"This is way better than a plane though," she said while reaching to the stables.

I saw Percy and the twins and walked towards them. Percy showed me his Pegasus, Blackjack, and then brought us over to where the new ones were. Kyndell found a white one and named it Snowflake while Elizabeth found a black one with a white star shape right above her eyes.

"Sky, how about you and Alaine go and find your horse while I go and find Kyn and Lizzy a stable?"

"Ok," I replied and Ally and I went to find one.

Then I saw it. A beautiful grey Pegasus with green eyes and a white mane.

"This is definitely the one Ally," I told her while climbing on it

"Skylar, I don't think that's a good idea," she commented but I was already on. I felt this strong connection with it, but I almost fell off when I heard it speak. _Finally! I've been waiting a while for some sensible person to come._

"Oh geez, Alaine did you just hear that or am I going crazy?" I asked I shock

"Hear what?"

"Well I guess that means I'm crazy then. The horse just _spoke._"

"What are you- Oh! Children of Poseidon can do that, you know speak to Pegasus."

"Um, ok then, I guess I'll call you Stormy," I said to the horse and it nodded in approval

After dismounting I was about to call Percy when a girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink version to our camp shirt and a white miniskirt strode up to my horse with two girls following her.

"Crystal, Miranda, this is going to be my horse. I'll call her Princess because I want to," she said. Stormy huffed and in my mind said _, hey I am not going with her. She'd probably dye my mane pink_

I wouldn't let her have it anyway.

"Hey Blondie, this is my Pegasus,"

"My name is Rebecca and FYI I get whatever I want I get so, sorry," she said with a smirk

"I'm sorry, _Rebecca, _but if you haven't noticed I was standing right next to her and I was just about to call my brother for a stable," I said sending a smirk right back and re-mounting Stormy

"Oh and BTW her name is _Stormy_,"

"Whatever, apparently you've already touched it and I wouldn't want to catch anything you brought _Skyrah_,"

"Its Skylar actually and my father is Poseidon, so you better watch it honey," I said and splashed some water from the Pegasus drinking tray into her face.

"Gross!" she screamed while her followers offered her a handkerchief to wipe it off, "Well guess what my mother is Aphrodite, which means I'm popular, so _you_ better watch it!" she commented while walking off, "BTW, if your nice I'll ask one of my sisters to give you a makeover because your, hum… how do I put this nicely: Ugly," she added and her and her friends walked off giggling.

I turned to Alaine who was standing there astonished, "Alaine? Are you ok?" I asked. She just blinked and pushed her hair back

"Oh yeah I fine, but you I'm not so sure. That was _Rebecca Edward_ you just ticked off. This camp has evolved in the past years and Annabeth got a chance to re design it. We now have a school and they put the thirteen and fourteen year olds in one class meaning Rebecca is fourteen. SHE'S IN OUR CLASS THIS YEAR! Well if you're staying year round."

"Oh," I said then looked at my watch, "Its almost time for capture the flag. Uh, I think." I stated. Alaine looked at her watch

"Um, you mind if I hitch a ride?" she asked

"No prob." I replied, and we rode over to the stables and dismounted. Running all the way down to where the forest started and everyone was gathered for the monthly game.

This month Percy was captain of the blue team and Annabeth red. Ironic isn't it? Percy against his best friend and me against my worst enemy, Jake.

Hermes, Zeus, Ares, Hypnos, Hephaestus, Dionysius and Aphrodite cabin were on Athena team and Hades, Apollo, Nike, Demeter, Hecate, Nyx, Khione and Iris (they had to play rock, paper, scissors for it). After hiding out flag (in a tree) we took our places. I was on defense with William Kilmurry from Nike cabin and Alaine. We hid behind trees and bushes by the river, marking the border. After everyone took their places I quickly rubbed my charms summoning by dagger in my left and sword in my right, then Chiron sounded the horn and the game begun.

At first everything was silent, but then I heard a rustling of leaves and looked above myself in the tree I was in and there a Hermes kid was hanging ready to strike. He slashed me in the face and I head the area in pain. He must have seen my right eye change from blue to green because he fell out of the tree. When I'm angry my right eye turns green, when I'm happy my left eye turns blue but regularly they stay in their mismatched colors.

I jumped out of the tree, landing on my feet, and stabbed him in the leg with my dagger and he screamed in pain, "That is what you get when you mess with me," I warned. I looked up and saw that Alaine and William were fighting too and we were surrounded by several campers of the opposing team being lead by none other than Jake. William and Alaine shortly joined me by my side. Jake was smirking, probably proud of himself and his army thinking they would just finish us and still have time to win the game.

"Are you here to lose to a girl, again? Oh and how is that foot of yours?" I taunted him

"No and Fine," he answered while gritting his teeth. And after some seconds of silence, he got impatient

"Guys, what are you doing just standing there? Attack!" he commanded and his army charged at us. I stabbed and sliced until I saw Jake leaning against a tree watching the battle in front of him. I tiptoed behind the tree and placed my sword swiftly in front of his neck. He winced while looking for his attacker

"Why do you seem so surprised?" I asked him

"Skylar, do you really think you'll get away so easy this time?" He shot back a question in reply. _How can he get me if I already have a sword at his neck? _I asked myself, but that question was shortly answered when I felt a shot of pain hit my thigh. I looked down to find Jake's arm twist his dagger making me drop my weapons screaming in pain. I fell back on the forest ground and the last thing I saw before blacking out was Jake smirking while pulling out his dagger from my leg.

* * *

><p>Rview! Review! Review! Oh and thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO

Hi sorry if its kinda choppy, I'm trying.

* * *

><p>The following day I woke up in the infirmary. I tried to get out of bed but my thigh was hurting me too much and a familiar voice startled me, "Hey Skylar, how you feeling?" I turned my head to find Percy with a look of relief and concern in his sea green eyes<p>

"Ok, but my upper leg hurts like, A LOT." I replied. He handed me a square of ambrosia and when I ate it the rest of the healing gash cleared up. "Thanks. Can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure,"

"Can I visit my mom? I haven't talked to her since I came here,"

"You can't visit her," I slumped down into the bed, "but you can talk to her and see her." After he said that I thought he was just crazy, "Come with me," he said and I followed him into our cabin feeling like Jake never stabbed me in my leg.

He took me over to the little water spring in the back of the room next to the window and sat on the floor facing it, motioning me to sit next to him. He pulled out one of the many gold coins sitting at the bottom of it and held it up in front of me

"Ok, this is how it works you see that rainbow?" he asked me pointing to the multicolored light

"Yeah,"

"Throw this drachma in and say this, 'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering', and then say who you want to see,"

"Um ok," I said and Percy handed me the drachma. I threw the coin in and it was magically dissolved by the colors

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Lisa Fox, Rhode Island," I repeated and then a fuzzy picture of my mom's back turned to the hologram turned crystal clear and I smiled in accomplishment "Mom," I called her and she turned in confusion. She blinked and then smiled

"Skylar, where are you?"

"I'm at camp,"

"Oh, great! Who's there with you?"

"Oh this is Percy Jackson, my half brother,"

"Wait-what?"

"Long story short, my father had other kids,"

"Oh, well nice to meet you Percy."

"You too Ms. Fox," then I heard Annabeth's voice calling Percy from outside, "Gotta go," Percy smiled at my mother one last time and sprinted out the door

"So Skylar, how's camp been?"

"Both good and bad. I got stabbed in the leg yesterday," a look of concern replaced happiness

"What? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine; it was just a game,"

"Well be more careful next time,"

"yes mom. Hey mom I was thinking, they have a school here and I wanted to know if I could stay here. Year round,"

"You've only been there for three days,"

"yes but… I have family, friends, kids just like me here and well, I like it here. I even have a pet,"

"A pet?"

"Yes, it fly's,"

"I can get you a bird at home-"

"Its not a bird, it's a Pegasus,"

"Oh… hmm I can't compete with that."

"Let me stay. I can always come for the holidays,"

"Ok, just be careful. I love you,"

"I love you too mom. Bye," I finished and swished my hand trough the hologram.

Three weeks later, they brought the thirteen and fourteen year olds to the Greek Demigods Academy (GDA) to see if they want to go back to mortal school or stay there. In one week they would begin the school term and I couldn't wait. The Aphrodite cabin convinced Chiron to let the camp go out into the real world to pick clothes and accessories for school that next day and I was pretty excited. _Hot Topic here we come!_ Is the first thought that came into my head on hearing that and I couldn't wait.

The school was a huge grey three story Greek building with the statues of the gods with cabins in our camp lining the front. On the first floor was elementary classes, top floor senior and middle was in the middle of it all or something like that. I was in the middle.

We all ran to are age floors and looked around. Math, art, Greek, Greek history, science, P.E., French and Language are the subjects we get. There are also clubs and extra circular's you can join too.

Around lunch time we left and headed to the dining pavilion. After lunch we carried on to with the rest of our day and it was Pegasus training with the Aphrodite cabin._ Oh great_ I thought _another session of Rebecca, Crystal and Miranda insulting my hair, style and taste in music._

As I tied my hair to start riding, I noticed Rebecca scanning me with a look on disgust on her face. I mounted my horse and flew into the sky in attempt to get as far away as possible from the girl that tried to name my horse _princess_. Stormy's curly tail and mane was similar to the pure white Pegasus Rebecca owns. She called that one Princess and I was much happier that way.

I practiced turning smoothly and shooting upwards away from storm clouds. As I landed perfectly on the grass I smirked in accomplishment but it faded when I saw Rebecca and her Pegasus gallop my way.

"What do you want?" I asked her

"I heard you're going to GDA,"

"Well you heard right. Is that all?"

"I just wanted to give you some advice for our shopping trip tomorrow," I rolled my eyes

"That's all right I know how to buy clothes,"

"Oh no I insist, 'cuz judging from your jeans, shoes, hair, nose piercing-"

"I get it. You only wear the junk with frills, and pink stuff then, you think its ok to insult every one else's style," I commented regaining my smirk making her sarcastic smile fade to anger. She left without one more word and I went to my stable to brush up stormy.

After dinner I went into my cabin, took a bottle of water and sat on my bed. After uncapping it I started to practice some water tricks: levitation, designs and freezing (ice is water too). And after Percy calling lights out I fell asleep like Hypnos was playing tricks on me.

Early that morning after breakfast, Alaine and I got dressed up for the trip. She wore her skinny jeans, green shirt and grey converse, with her hair out loose and I wore my green camouflage tank top, grey hoodie zipped up half way with the sleeves rolled up, charm bracelet, denim converse, and nose stud with my curly hair tied my long curly hair up in a messy bun.

As we climbed to the peak of half blood hill, I noticed that a long line of school busses lined up at the bottom. It took me that long to realize that over 300 demigods came to this camp.

Alaine and I entered a bus and took seats at the back. Alaine and I talked about the new school and stores we would visit at the mall. When we reached there everyone ran into it and branched of into every direction. Chiron was paying for everything, thanks to our strawberry field. I ran up the escalator heading to the store I've been aiming to visit: Hot Topic.

By the time I was finished, I had bags of graphic tees, jeans, jewelry, I even got some suspenders. I met up with Alaine and her sister at Macy's. They may be twins but they sure have different personalities. Alaine had jeans, Kyra had skirts, Alaine red, and Kyra pink- if they didn't look alike I would never guess they were twins. I bought a really cute jacket and some boots there. After we grabbed something to eat and later Kyra insisted on getting our hair done. Alaine and Kyra got similar straight like hair styles and I got wavy. Alaine said that we should get dye but then I reminded her that's what the Iris kids were for.

* * *

><p>Ok have any ideas just PM me. Oh, and Rview! Review! Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends Old Enimies

Disclaimer: I do not own anthing having to do with PJO or HoO

* * *

><p>Over the past few weeks I managed to meet new people nice enough to call friends. Kyra and I were becoming closer and my siblings started to have more fun like a family. That day, Alaine, Kyra and I were going to hang out and just talk after meeting up with Kimmy, an Iris child who was going to give us colored highlights.<p>

I knocked on the cabin door and Kimmy opened it and invited us in.

"Hey guys! Haw about y'all take a seat and we can start with Alaine." She greeted us. "So Alaine, any colour you have in mind?" Kimmy asked while pulling out a huge book of different shades of colors. Alaine flipped through the book and pointed to light green color. Kimmy smiled

"I liked that colour too for you. Where do you want it?"

"Just four streaks. Two in the back and two in front all the way down."

"Ok," and with a touch of her hand four neat streaks appeared right where she wanted, "Now Kyra, how 'bout you?"

"Baby pink on the ends please," she replied and Kimmy repeated the same movements on the tips of her hair

"And you Skylar?"

"Teal green on the piece in front,"

"Just one streak?"

"Yup," and my hair was colored the way the rest's were. We thanked Kimmy and left the cabin.

People turned and stared at us after exiting the cabin which made me feel uncomfortable. So I just kept walking but when Rebecca saw me she just scoffed at the attention we were getting which made me feel better.

At dinner Kyndell and Lizzy complemented me on my new hair colour and I smiled at them in return. Then I dumped the rest of my food in the fire and said a silent prayer in my head to my father. I decided to go back to cabin #3 to change into my pajamas but on the way I saw Jake sitting on the porch steps of his cabin staring up at the stars. As much as I hated the guy I've been meaning to try and be civil by talking about our 'differences'.

I walked up to him and said a friendly, "Hey," but he just looked at me coldly. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and continued, "Dude I know how we fight and insult each other but why? I only started doing it 'cuz you were hating on my dad but why?"

"Because our parents don't like each other,"

"So,"

"So that's why,"

"But we're not our parents." I reminded him. He thought about it for a while and then said

"So,"

"So can we just stop fighting and I dunno be friends. Before I stabbed you in the foot I did nothing to you. So how about it, friends?" I asked him while holding out a hand and smiling

"Friends," he said and shook my hand, sending back a smile.

"And that means not trying to kill each other during practice," I reminded him

"Fine," he answered in reply.

That Sunday before school my mom Iris messaged me hoping I would agree to her offer of coming home, "I told you already mom: no,"

"But honey, on your first week of camp you got stabbed in the leg,"

"Don't remind me,"

"Skylar-"

"Mom! I'm sorry but I want to stay here. I'll come visit you for Christmas. I promise,"

"Oh all right. Bye honey,"

"bye mom," I finished and hit the hologram in front of me ending the conversation.

That day, I had archery with the Apollo cabin. And guess what? I missed every target.

"C'mon Skylar you have to at least make an effort," Alaine told me

"I am," I replied

"_Sure_ you are."

"Alaine, sarcasm isn't helping"

"Hey I never said it would."

"Whatever," after a few more failing shots to my luck, Will Solace, Apollo cabin counselor, blew his whistle ending archery practice for Poseidon cabin.

After lunch, Kyra Alaine and I re-packed our bags one more time just to check if we didn't miss any thing for tomorrow.

"Pencils," I called

"Check," my twin friends called back

"Pens,"

"Check,"

"Notebooks,"

"Check,"

"Binder,"

"Check,"

"Folder,"

"Check," and this went on ending with P.E. clothes.

"Guys, I've got a feeling tomorrow's gonna be nothing but stress," Kyra commented.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! sorry if this one is a little short I was saving the school parts for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! (Any ideas please PM me! C:)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted Locker Neighbours

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO

* * *

><p>I woke up early in to morning to Percy's noisy alarm clock. He set new restriction for the school term like: go to sleep at 7:45-8:00, wake up at the sound of the alarm, he's first in the shower- you know just standard stuff.<p>

After breakfast the campers all ran back into their cabins to change. When Percy was finished in the bathroom, I quickly picked up my clothes and ran into the bathroom before Lizzy or Kyndell.

In GDA, it's all about what you wear. I can only tell by the way the camp practically bought everything inside of the mall. I changed into a pair of pre-ripped skinny jeans, and a black high low t-shirt top that said 'Born to Rock' with a light blue tank top underneath. I also wore black leather buckle boots that reached right above my ankle, a star necklace, and my bracelet, and nose and ear studs. Lastly I tied my long wavy hair into a ponytail with my teal blue bangs covering my forehead.

I met Alaine and Kyra out side of their cabin and Alaine was wearing a green t-shirt covered by a jean jacket, jeans, Nikes and her music note necklace with her hair also tied in a ponytail. Kyra wore a pink knit sweater that reached her elbow, a white knee length skirt, black flats, and her gold charm bracelet with a black headband holding back her straight hair.

The secretary's office and Principal's office is outside next to the school. We entered the secretary's office and collected our time-tables and locker numbers then headed inside.

The second floor was packed with kids. Chatting and packing their lockers. Jake's was next to mine and Alaine's lockers and I was fine with that on my left but not so much with the right. Rebecca Edwards own was unfortunately next to me. I opened the locker and placed my bag on the shelf inside and started unpacking. Text books on top, note books in the middle, bag on the bottom and supplies in the metal cup attached to the door. Annabeth really thought of everything.

I kept my locker door open so Rebecca wouldn't see me but she must be able to see through metal.

"Skylar? You've got to be kidding me," she started. I closed the door and miserably faced her.

"What?"

"Your hair,"

"Just get it over with so I can go to class and forget your face,"

"Skylar, if I were you I wouldn't of said that," she said while gritting her perfectly white teeth

"Why? What are you gonna do? Kill me with your perfume?"

"Just. Shut. Up. You are so annoying!"

"Mission accomplished," I retorted while walking away with Jake and Alaine.

"Sky, that was so cool. How do you do that?"

"Easy, if she's annoying you just say her hair is ugly and she'll start crying," I joked.

We all compared agenda's and I found out that I have P.E. and math with Ally, French and Language with Kyra and Art, History, Science and Greek with Jake and first was Math so Alaine and I departed from our friends.

I took a seat in the back with Alaine sitting in front of me. "Welcome class, my name is Mrs. George, daughter of Athena," said the teacher. She looked middle aged wearing a brown pencil skirt and ruffle top and heels, "And today we will be reviewing Circumference."

After Math I had Language with Kyra and our teacher was Mr. Alfred and then a break. No cliques have started yet because the clubs will be posted on the outside bulletin board on Wednesday after school. I sat with Alaine, Kyra, Jake and his half-brother Ian Tate.

"Hey guys, are you thinking about joining any clubs?" Ian asked

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do with my time anyway," I replied and the others nodded in agreement.

After school I went to my cabin to freshen up and do my homework. I don't have dyslexia like most of the kids here so I breezed through most of the work. I finished my homework and left to the beach to think.

GDA was just like any other school. Chiron said that our spots teams could compete and on special occasions our mortal parents could come to monitor how we're doing in our work or see school plays. I thought about asking Percy if he and I could start a swim or water polo team and what kind of clubs I could join. But then the horn sounded for dinner and I left the peaceful scene.

Later after dinner, Percy was finishing up homework and the girls were chatting about their day. I went up to Percy and asked him about the idea and he smiled at me, "That's a great idea; I'll ask Chiron tomorrow if we can do it."

"Ok," I said.

The following day, I woke up early before the alarm and showered and changed before Percy. I wore a purple tank top, skinny jeans, a grey hoodie, my charm bracelet and silver sandals. I came out to the sound of the alarm clock and Percy now waking up. I grabbed my bag and left the room to meet Alaine and Kyra at their cabin.

I went with Percy to ask for a swim club that morning and as we went into the room we found Chiron sitting at a desk in his human form.

"Hey Chiron, can we start a swim club?" Percy asked

"Sure, just write your names, what club it is and what day and time on this sheet," he replied while handing me the sheet of paper. We went to the nearest table and wrote the information underneath the other ones. We were going to have it on Mondays from 3:00 to 4:45.

I ran to my locker and grabbed my books quickly for Math before the bell rang. I took my seat at the back of the class and attempted to listen to what Mrs. George had to say. I failed miserably.

The day went by really slow and I was happy that I could just go to my cabin and relax. I skipped dinner because I fell asleep almost immediately as I lied down on my bed.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter is boring I couldn't think of anything! If you have any ideas please PM and if you read make and attempt to review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: School Clubs and Nose Bleeds

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO

A/N: Thanks to socrgrl14 for helping me with some ideas in the story!

* * *

><p>That Wednesday morning was surprisingly fun. Our P.E. teacher, Coach Angus, son of Ares, was too angry and lazy. He told us to do warm ups like wall squats and run around the gym but after that he told the girls to sit out while the boys played soccer and basketball. After those two days Chiron fired him.<p>

"Ok class my name is Alexandra, daughter of Hermes, and I will be your new P.E. teacher. You will call me Coach Alex, coach or if you so wish Ms. Alex. We will hopefully have fun because I will not be giving you wall squats to do," when she said that the class gave a sigh of relief, "we will need some rules in this class and they will be: when I blow my whistle everyone is to stop what they are doing and do not talk when I am talking. So is everybody clear?" she asked the class

"Yes Coach Alex!" my class answered in reply.

After stretches, Coach Alex started a game of dodge ball. She looked around the class and then started to speak

"Blue hair and pinkie," she called pointing to me and Rebecca. We walked to her and then asked our names.

"I'm Rebecca and that's Skyrah-" Rebecca started but then I cut her off

"Skylar, coach. _Not_, Skyrah,"

"Ok," Coach said to the class

"Skylar and Rebecca will be the captains. Let's start with Skylar,"

"I choose Alaine," I began

"Miranda,"  
>"Ian,"<p>

"Crystal," and that went on until half the class was on my team the other on Rebecca's.

My team ruthlessly attacked the opposing team with the orange balls but Rebecca's still brought on a challenge.

After some time, it was just me on my side and I then hit the last person on Rebecca's side, who she happened to be hiding behind. She quickly picked up a ball and sent me a taunt

"What Skylar, aren't you gonna through already, or is Poseidon bad in coordination too?" then the campers that got out-ed stifled some 'Ooooo' s. I looked at Rebecca with the coldest stare I could manage and then threw the ball straight in her nose. It started bleeding so she, Crystal and Miranda brought her to the nurse's office. The important thing is that we won, right?

Later that day after school, the school club list was posted in several places outside of the school and I ran over to a copy stuck on a tree with my friends.

"What do you guys think? I'm joining hockey for sure," commented Alaine

"I'm already in swimming but I'm thinking about doing drama too," I replied

"I'm doing swimming too," said Jake

"I'm going to do journalism," added Kyra.

We discussed more about clubs on the way back to our cabins and then departed to start homework.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's kinda short. I won't be updating until the weekends because school starts tomorrow!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Thinking

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO

* * *

><p>That following week, the clubs officially began. Chiron had gotten school sports outfits and our mascot was a Pegasus. The swim uniform was a grey, with a little silver; one piece with a black Pegasus in the middle for girls and boys had the same colour swim trunks with a Pegasus on the pocket.<p>

Percy and I were the only ones wearing the official uniform because that day the kids were only trying out. The school had a huge Olympic pool at the back with a glass dome covering it, sea water and fish in it too. (we didn't use the beach because Chiron wanted the school to be more school like so he said only on special occasions we could use the beach for school training.)

Jake was the first to show up, "Hey, you came!" I started

"Yeah, I really wanted to try something new,"

"Cool,"

After him came Kimmy joined us and I was really glad to see her too

"Hey Kimmy,"

"Hey Sky, Jake. So, what are we talking about?"

"Swim team." Replied Jake, and continued the conversation while others arrived. I was having fun so far, the class hadn't even started yet but we were just talking with each other for the time being.

"Ok," Percy started, "we will now begin tryouts for the swim team but unfortunately, not everyone can get in. Try your hardest and-"

"I'm here! No need to worry everybody," Rebecca announced while strolling into the room. She quickly winked at Jake making him blush. I was wondering what was going on but then I just realized that _Rebecca_ was trying out. I shook my head and remembered that she was an Aphrodite girl. No way could she make it on the team anyway.

About thirty kids tried out and we were only accepting twenty. To my luck both Kimmy and Jake made it but surprisingly, Rebecca was pretty quick too so Percy made me accept her.

As I sat on one of the bleachers in the room writing down names Rebecca decided to pay me a visit.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. Ms. Skylar Fox,"

"Wow, you give a bad name to blondes, if you read the entire list Percy and I's names were write next to the sport."

"Jake is kinda cute don't you think?-" Rebecca started

"Stay away from him. I don't want him to get sucked into anything bad,"

"Jealous much?"

"Absolutely not!" my face must have been red because she sent me a sly smirk and walked off. _Come to think of it, Jake is kinda cute… What are you thinking Sky? This is Jake, JAKE! Not some super famous movie star that every girl likes! Not that he'd like me anyways… SNAP OUT OF IT!_ I thought and then slapped myself. For real not mentally. I held my face for a while and walked out to my cabin.

**ALAINE'S POV**

Noah Ellis was coaching the hockey team and I felt like butterflies were dancing around in my stomach. _Man do I sound like Kyra, _I thought. I walked towards the crowd of people trying out and when Noah saw me he smiled and nodded towards me. I smiled back and he just looked at me for a short while after and realized what he was doing so he shook his head and began the class. The camp property was really big, we had a ice skating rink and swimming pool and a football field- like I said it's huge.

"Hi everyone, how about you get into a line and then try to get the puck past me, ok?" he said and skated towards a goal. Everyone pushed pass me leaving me behind making me last.

Noah was wickedly blocking most people's pucks but a couple barely passed him. Then it was my turn.

I looked him in the eyes with a smirk and then faked a left going for the right and scoring it. Afterwards when I was sitting on a bench trying to remove the skates, he came up to me and smiled, "Hey Alaine, I just wanted to tell you that you made it on the team. See you around?" he asked

"Sure," I answered probably blushing as he walked off.

**SKYLAR'S POV**

The next day during lunch, I asked Jake the question that had been bugging me for the whole morning

"Dude, what's going on with you and Rebecca? Uh- not like I care," I rambled. We sat down at and empty table waiting for Ally and Kyra to come

"Uh… well… I can't… Nothing,"

"You're hiding something, fess up. Now. This is my arch nemesis were talking about so-"

"Ok, fine. It all pretty much started during French on Monday," he started

"Mr. Rufus was assigning partners and she paired up me and Rebecca. At first she wasn't all up for it, but then she kinda started to notice my charm, good looks-"

"Ok, I get it,"

"Right, and she's been acting… strangely ever since,"

"Strangely? Do _you_ really think so or do you like it?"

"Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't!"

"Fine, then stop acting like it,"

Later that day after dinner I took a walk out in the forest and sat up in a tree. I thought about the day and our upcoming events while the cool November breeze blew my hair in its direction. We were having a Snow Ball that December and I was hoping that Jake would ask me. Too bad he's got a thing for Rebecca. I just sat in that tree thinking until I heard the harpies coming. Then I quickly sprinted back to my cabin ending my time of peace.

* * *

><p>Another thanks to socrgrl14. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and I hope you liked this chap!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Plotting Revenge

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO!

* * *

><p>(1 month until the Snow Ball)<p>

The following day at lunch, I was nearly surprised to see Jake sitting at the 'Popular' table. I was watching him, laughing with Rebecca, holding hands with her and leaning in for a- _No!_ I screamed in my head while twisting it forward. I slightly glanced towards the dreaded direction to find Rebecca pulling away from their kiss and smirking at me like a brat.

I hated her so much! I played back every memory I had with her, all bad of course, but just one seamed to stick, _"I'm popular, so you better watch it!" _She knew I liked him, she knew there would probably be a party or something at the end of the year, and she knew I would want him to ask me! But I knew one thing too, I would collect evidence and find out who she likes, her deepest secrets and use them against her in one month. Impossible maybe but I had to try, I would hate for Jake's heart to get crushed by that witch.

Later that day, Percy and the twins were in the sword fighting arena and I was in my cabin alone with Kyra and Alaine. They knew that I was feeling tense but didn't say anything for a while. I felt miserable and they were sure of it so Ally finally cracked, "Ok Sky, what's going on?" she asked

"Nothing," I replied stiffly

"C'mon I know it's something and I won't rest until I find out!" she stated stubbornly.

Several questions bounced around in my head: _Would they make fun of me? Would they say I have no chance? Would they laugh? _I questioned myself_ No, they're my friends and I have to be honest._

"Ok, you got me. For a while now I've kinda liked Jake and I've got a good feeling that Rebecca is trying to get to me by using him,"

"Really?" Kyra asked, "Because Ally and I have been thinking that you guys should go to the dance together. You're a perfect couple." I thought about her remark and then grinned

"Good! I thought you would laugh at me! Anyway, I've got a plan. Or a few plans and a checklist. We need dirt on her, and then we could put it in the paper! Without using her name of course, just a title or a nickname. Maybe find out who she likes too and use it all against her! Kyra, since you're the Editor, would you mind-"

"I can't,"

"Please! For my sake," I pleaded

"Fine,"

"Yes! We start tomorrow!"

The next day after P.E. in the girl's locker room, I was one of the last to change.

While putting on my shoes, a familiar voice filled the room, "Can you believe that Jake kid thinks I _actually_ like him? Please, I'm just trying to get to his brother Ian. Plus it totally makes Skylar feel angry and jealous." She went on but I just left the room as soon as possible. I couldn't believe she was using Jake.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry If it's a bit short though.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Pink Sucks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO

* * *

><p>(2 days later)<p>

"Hey, Sky!" called Kyra from behind me, "Remember when you explained the whole 'Rebecca Incident' to me the other day?"

"Yeah," I replied

"Well I got the whole idea figured out! A gossip/advice column for the paper!" she suggested. You see, we had journalism club and Kyra was the editor. The paper was called 'The Oracle of Academics'. I know it was a stupid name but, Chiron chose it!

"Ok, sounds cool. I can let all my steam out on Rebecca without her knowing! Hopefully," I smirked

I, Alaine and Kyra had an agreement for us all to get whatever we could on Rebecca and at journalism on Wednesdays write and publish it. After gym that day, Ally and I stayed back last to change like Rebecca and her friends do. We leaned close against the gym lockers separating us from them and listened closely, "The plan is working like a charm girls! Ian is totally starting to notice me more and Skylar's face is getting redder by the minute! By the time we're finished her popularity will be completely soaked out by me!-I mean us," I thought about that last comment, _me? Popular?_ I thought _that gives me something to work with then! _I then smirked. I nudged Ally and then pointed to the door behind us. We silently tiptoed out and nearly ran into Kyra outside.

"So, what did you get?" she questioned us. As it was the end of school after P.E., I told her to come with us to the beach after homework to discuss our plan.

That afternoon, I put on my bathing suit and wrapped my towel around my body and left for the beach. I saw Ally and Kyra and ran over to them quickly. We sat down on the soft sand and began our discussion.

"Ok," Kyra started pulling out a small yellow book, "what did you get?"

"She said that Skylar's face gets really red now," said Ally

"She's really trying to get to Jake's brother," I remarked

"Oh, and Skylar is kinda upstaging her popularity," added Ally.

"That's it? Oh well first day anyway. So today I put a shoebox in the janitor's closet and told everyone that a new advice column was coming out in the paper and if they have any questions to write it down and put it in the box." Kyra said, "And look at the outcome," she pulled out the box and placed it in front of me. I uncovered it and it had way more than I expected.

"Whoa," remarked Ally, and I nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry; just randomly choose three from the box twice a week." Kyra stated.

The sun was going down so we said our goodnight's and left for dinner.

The following day, I put on some old jeans, a red t-shirt and a grey hoodie. As walking through the school doors, I noticed something: I was popular. Vice-captain of the swim team, only one that would stick up to Rebecca, the person that is nice to everyone and everyone is nice to, it made sense now.

I went through my day more confident and ended it with journalism. Since it was anonymous, no one but Kyra could know it was me who was writing the articles, so after journalism she brought me in and we began. She brought out the box. I closed my eyes and took out three of the papers. I put them on the desk in front of me and read:

_My little brothers and sisters_

_Are following me _

_Everywhere and I can't _

_Do almost anything anymore_

_Because they start to cry_

_Whenever I tell them no_

_Any advice?_

_-Annoyed_

"Easy, set up one of your older siblings with the problem. If that doesn't work, invite the kids' friends over." I said and typed

_A jerk is bullying my_

_Little sister but _

_Whenever I say that_

_I'll go beat him up for her_

_She tells me not to_

_What should I do?_

_-Really, really Angry_

"Tell a teacher or use words. Don't tell him that he's stupid or use negative language though. Ask him why he is doing this or if it makes him happy to try and make others sad,"

_I'm torn between my_

_Best friend and another _

_Person. Does the best friend_

_Really make the best _

_Boy/girl friend?_

_-Confused_

"I think that the best friend does make the best boy/girl friend. Unfortunately in your case, it's for your heart to decide,"

A while later I started the Gossip Column. My articles were called 'Everyone's Entitled to My Opinion' and the name I used was 'Pink Sucks'.

_Is Little Ms. Princess fighting for her popularity?_

_According to my recourses, the Swimmer Girl is _

_taking it for all the right reasons. So tell me, is she_

_really?_

_Vote 'YES' for Swimmer Girl and 'NO' for _

_Little Ms. Princess_

I smiled at my work and went to call Kyra.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas just PM me!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11:Swim Meet

Sorry if its kind rushed. I don't own PJO/HoO

* * *

><p>The following day, I was shocked to see nearly everyone with a copy of that week's paper. I even saw people running to the janitor's closet to put their answer for the poll.<p>

Through all the commotion, I ran into Ally and Kyra who were also reading the news, "Sky! The article was a hit!" Ally was careful not to use the word 'your'

"I know, I would never have guessed-"

"Hey check out Rebecca," Kyra cut in. I looked over to were they were standing to see Rebecca gruffing over the article obviously about her. That whole moment made my day.

(_Two days later)_

Over the past few weeks, the swim team was practicing for a competition at a preppy school for rich kids called Anderson Academy. It's in the Rhode Island area and it's not too far from camp. We still used the name Greek Demigod's Academy but they just think it's like a figure of speech.

That day we drove to a huge school to find an Olympic pool like ours inside of a really, really big room. As we walked past some of the students looks of disgust crossed their faces. I even heard one shout from the back, "Hey, when did the freak-show arrive?" followed by laughter. I felt my face grow hot. Not from embarrassment but from anger.

Percy and I called in the group for a pre-game talk and they looked just as mad, "Ok everyone, try your hardest and if we don't win-" Percy started

"No Percy, new plan. Everyone go out there and kick some preppy-rich-obnoxious-snobby-wannabee-kids butt! Demigod style." I ordered with a smirk. Everyone clapped, even Rebecca. Everyone then went to take their places. Jake smiled at me and then attempted to give me a thumbs-up, but Rebecca grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

I huffed and went to take my place. Three of each school went up each time. I went up with Percy and Kimmy. When the ref blew the whistle, we bolted off the side in backstroke. One of the preppies was ahead at first but then I caught up and let Percy take the lead making him first. The rest of my team cheered sending taunts to the Anderson Academy team.

I won first in freestyle with Rebecca second. In butterfly Jake won first and one of the preps second. In the end we won the whole game and left in victory.

That day was a good day with the exception of Jake and Rebecca still being together though.

* * *

><p>Thanks 4 Reading! R&amp;R and PM me if you have ideas!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: DJ POWER!

I DO NOT OWN PJO/HoO

* * *

><p>(Two weeks until the Snow Ball)<p>

Preparations had begun as the dance was going to be held on the first of December and that was only two weeks away. I was in charge of music with Alaine and Kyra and Jake and the 'populars' did decorations to the whole gym (that was a lot).

Over the weeks the articles for the paper I did were hits and Rebecca was starting to get suspicious of our plans.

The previous week I was in the locker room alone with them and while leaving I knocked into a locker. They tried to see who it was but I ran out as fast as I could. After that they became more and more suspicious. We had to lay low for a bit, but they seemed to just forget and go along with their lives.

After school as we were preparing for the dance, Rebecca and her crew dropped by us while we were setting up the DJ system, "Hey look who's here, Skyler and the double dorks," she snorted

"Um, Rebecca, we are the DJ's- you are the decorator person. We are _supposed _to show up." Alaine said to her as if talking to a child

"Listen here missy, I am the popular one here not you. I can ruin you. But first I need to get a new manicure," she snapped snobbily

"Yeah, said like a true blonde," I mumbled (NO OFFENSE TO BLONDES). Rebecca gave a sarcastic smile and walked off to Jake, pecking him on the lips making me red with fury. I then levitated some water out of my bottle and splashed it in her face making her makeup run. I ducked behind the DJ table and stifling a laugh, hearing Jake's chuckle too. I smiled and stood back up, giving him a friendly wave and getting one in return.

(The Next Day)

It was a bright Saturday morning and I was taking a walk on the beach. I saw a familiar sandy brown and quickly walked to it. I then stopped seeing that Jake was with someone- his brother Ian. I hid behind the rock near them and started to listen to their conversation, "Jake, I still can't believe you're going out with Rebecca Edwards," Ian started

"Well, I dunno. She is so distant. Every time I try to talk to her she just starts to talk about shoes or something. I'm starting to miss hanging out with Ally, Kyra and Sky."

"Well if you don't want Rebecca any more I cou-"

"Its not that I don't like her but- well- I just don't know anymore," Ian just patted Jake on the back and shrugged

"Just think about it man." He said while sprinting off. Jack then followed leaving me behind.

* * *

><p>Hope its not too rushed R&amp;R plz and sent me ideas<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: The Finale

I hope you like this one, It's the last of this story!

* * *

><p>(One week until the snow ball)<p>

After gym the day before Rebecca said how she was going to dump Jake at the Snow Ball so he wouldn't be able to ask me before. I was furious and just wanted to get out from behind the lockers and slap Rebecca in the face.

Instead I quietly stormed out of the room. After school I filled Ally and Kyra in on everything, "What? No you are just going to have to tell Jake to dump her first." Kyra suggested

"No that's stupid Kyra, do you really think he'd dump one of the prettiest, most popular girls in school?" Ally reminded her

"I can't anyway. He'll get suspicious and I can't tell him I'm 'Pink Sucks'. And what if he doesn't believe me?" I told them. I just sighed and we went back to finding music for the dance.

The next day I was at the beach with Ally and Kyra as it was a Saturday. Everything was good until Rebecca came over with Jake and the rest of the 'populars', "Well, well. Look whose here- Skylar and the sunshine twins!"

"What do you want? Here to critique us on our hair, clothes or just looks in general? We've heard it all." Alaine asked

"Well actually now that you-"

"You know what? Just save it." I said and started walking off with the twins

"Don't you walk away from me!" Rebecca ordered

"You are not my mother," Ally said our backs still turned. As we left I felt their stares on our backs and I was just happy to get away from them.

(Three days before the Snow Ball)

I was just finishing up with the DJ system as Chiron called me to help with decorations. I was hanging snowy white streamers and scattering fake snow all over the ground until I bumped into Jake. He smiled at me and I smiled back really wanting to tell him about how Rebecca was going to dump him. Instead I invited him over to my cabin with Ally and Kyra.

Later that day, I was in my room with Jake Alaine and Kyra. We started the conversation reminding ourselves about before when we were all a group with Jake. We laughed at the good times and looked down at the bad. I finally got too anxious and blurted why he was here, "Jake I've got something to tell you,"

"Shoot," he said

"Ok, I overheard that… that… Rebecca was going to dump you on Friday for some reason," I said nervously. He looked at me angrily and said

"Wow Sky, I thought you were more mature than that. To make up lies about my girlfriend because you're… jealous," he snapped

"But I am telling the truth! Right guys," I looked to Ally and Kyra who nodded in agreement.

"You guys too? Wow I- wow," he said while exiting the door. I just hit my head on my pillow my eyes full of tears.

The next day at school everyone was buzzing with excitement. I saw Ally in the distance chatting with Kyra and I went to meet her. She practically jumped on me when she said that her crush, Noah Ellis, asked her to the dance and Kyra told me that her's, Alexander Christian McAdams, asked her.

I gave them high-fives and went along with my class schedule.

After school I picked out my outfit for the dance the next day and dropped on my bed miserably. How could that day get worse?

(The Night of the Dance)

I walked into the gym wearing a poofy teal and green dress with a black flower and black feathers around it, my charm bracelet, teal heels my camp necklace with a bead with the school crest on it, black fingerless gloves, black feather earrings and a blue sparkle bangle by myself. I saw people turn their heads in shock that I came alone but I shook it off and met up with the twins and their dates. I took the first shift of DJ-ing and got many requests.

For example: Firework- Katy Perry, Keep your head up- Andy Grammer and London Beckons Songs about Money by Machines- Panic! At The Disco.

After it was Kyra's turn and I started dancing. I stopped at the sight of Rebecca pulling Jake to the back and giving him a snobby talk. I ran over there just in time to hear the words, "I'm breaking up with you," and just when she smugly turned around I slapped her in the face. She then tried to slap me back but I dodged it and pushed her to the wall making everyone stare.

"Rebecca I knew you were shallow, but this is taking it way too far. Using Jake to make me feel jealous? Oh and then also using him to get to his brother," I said while looking at her with disgust. Ian came over too with a look of shock

"Is this true?" he questioned her. She just looked at him for a moment but then said yes

"But we can still be together right?" she asked snobbily. He just stared at her with disbelief and walked off. I gave her one more sad glance and walked away.

I was stopped though by none other than Jake. He just looked down and then finally said, "I'm sorry Sky for being such a jerk. I was just so caught up in her lies. Can you give me a second chance?" he asked hopefully. I just nodded and we started dancing to Vanilla Twilight by Owl city. At the end he looked me in the eyes and kissed me. I blushed and we danced until it was over.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was kinda, sappy or Mary-Sue-ish. I tried!<p> 


End file.
